


50 Words That Apply to us

by RubyAndNanaAO3



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 50 short stories, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3/pseuds/RubyAndNanaAO3
Summary: 50 Words about us.





	50 Words That Apply to us

**Author's Note:**

> This one's by Ruby

50 Words That Apply to us

1.Breakfast   
Sunlight hits through the windows of McDuck manor as Ms. Beakley finds her granddaughter fast asleep covered in pancake batter next to Lena. She sighs as she grabs a broom to clean up the mother’s day breakfast Webby had tried to make her.

2\. Compass  
“Why?” Lena asks, looking down at the round object in her hand. 

“In case you ever get lost you can always find me.” 

3\. Naive   
“Why can't we ever go to your house?” Webby had wondered this for a long time. They always met at her home, but she had never even met Lena’s parents. 

“My parents aren't home this week so they don't want anyone over ya know?” She could see in Webb’s eyes that the girl didn't believe her. She isn't as naive as Lena had hopped.

4\. Sleep  
Sometimes when Lena slept over she’d stay up and listen to Webby’s snores and mutters throughout the night.

5\. Angry  
“Why didn't you tell me?!” Her throat feels like rust. She can barely breathe as she stares at Lena in tears next to a shadowy figure. 

6\. Games  
Lena sighs as she wakes up to Webby with a water gun between her eyes. “I lose right?”

“Undoubtedly, Britannia darling.” The sing song fake British accent hits her ears as the water hits her eye.

7\. Talks  
“Granny have you ever… liked liked someone before?” Webby looks out the window, her eyes gazing upon the setting sun. 

“Maybe. Why do you ask? You know the boys are a bit… young minded for that. I don't want you getting hurt.”

“It’s… it’s not any of them.” She stares out the window, refusing to look at the woman who raised her. Ms. Beakley face is one of confusion, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I don't understand then dear. You don't really know anyone el-” Her voice drops as she realizes what Webby is telling her.

8\. Chocolates  
Webby had made the girl chocolate the night before. All night she’s worked on them. When her eyes connect with Lena’s she knows she's too scared.

9\. Lost  
Night is something Lena doesn't like. For someone with no roof above her head it’s a reminder that no one is there for her. That her future is anything but bright. 

10\. Slurs  
A young girl lay on the ground, blood pouring from her nose as a young boy in a red hat held his friend back. “ Webby, it’s over! It’s okay! You’re okay!” Tears stung the girl’s eyes as she chokes out words between her sobs.

“She wouldn't stop… She wouldn't stop…” She falls to her knees as she pushes Huey away. The tears don’t stop. 

11\. Like

“Lena. You like like her?” Ms. Beakley voice is soft. She cared for the young girl in front of her more than the world, and she refuses to hurt her. She knows how easy it is to get to her granddaughter.

“...Yeah. I think… I think I have since we first met. She’s just so cool and beautiful and smart and funny and…” Webby gets animated, gushing on and on about the girl she’d marry one day. 

12\. Spring 

Webby looks down at the bouquet of flowers in confusion. Lena had left them for her this morning and the girl couldn't help but to blush a bit. That is before Dewey teases her and she has to put him in a headlock.

13\. Innocence 

Children are innocent and Ms. Beakley refused to let the witch tear these two apart.

14\. Soup 

Lena sniffles as a pipping hot bowl of soup is placed before her. Webby in a pink apron beamed at her as she waits for her sick friend to dig into the chicken noodle she’d made. 

15\. Soft   
Webby slept soundly every night with the stuffed cat Lena had won her at a carnival. Her dreams were usually soft and warm.

16\. Hard  
Except those nights when her dreams were haunted by a dark visage. A shadowy figure with blood red eyes holding Lena’s broken corpse in between its two giant digits. Those nightmares are hard and cold.

17\. Advice

“Hey hot stuff, what’s happening?” Webby winks at the boy in the green hoodie. “Almost. Give me smoulder though. You gotta really sell it.” 

18\. Swing set  
The two hold hands as they swing back and forth softly, thinking about one another as they enjoyed the silence.

19\. Lights  
Webby gasps in awe at the brightly colored fish encircling them. Their hands enclosed as the lights surround them.

20\. Ghosts  
Lena can hear her voice almost always. The haunting voice telling her what to do. She clutches the amulet in her hand as she tries to sleep in the rubble of this theater.

21\. Magic  
Webby giggles at the floating hat in front of her. She couldn't figure out how Lena did these tricks.

22\. Fear  
Lena braces as she knows Webby is going to finally abandon her; just like she deserves. The girl comes rushing toward her, ducking past the shadowy woman. As she closes her eyes and waits, she feels the weight of the girl she loves against her. 

23\. Summer   
A new season meant new beginnings and Lena plans on living this summer up. Her life is just beginning.

24\. Family   
Ms.Beakley listens to her granddaughter gush and gush about her crush. The woman didn't care much for romance but she knows this means a lot the small girl in front of her.

25\. Love

“You should've told me! I would've helped you!” Webby cries into Lena’s chest. The taller girl can barely breathe. She doesn't understand what’s going on. “I love you! I love you and I'm not letting this old bat take you from me!” The shadow retracts completely as Lena tips the girl’s head up. Their lips meet and they know that everything is different.

26\. Hope  
Her hand clutches onto Webby’s and for the first time in Lena’s life she feels light.

27\. Feather   
Webby is always surprised at how soft her girlfriend’s feathers are. Lena doesn't understand it, but she indulges the girl often.

28\. Touch  
Lena runs her fingers through the smaller girl’s locks. Webby always finds delight these small touches.

29\. Rain  
Drops of water pitter patter off the glass window Webby and Lena stare out of. Lena’s shoulders tense thinking of lonely forgotten nights. She feels small fingers trace her back. The two say nothing enjoying the sweet company of one another. That is until Webby notices the time and jerks her girlfriend down the hallway not wanting to break the plans she’d made.

30\. Smile  
Soft grins and loud sounds are always abound when these two girls go downtown. 

31\. Kiss  
Their first kiss is unexpected. The two girls were just sitting at a table at the nearby Plucky Burger when Webby tried to lick some ketchup off Lena’s cheek to better than expected results.

32\. Bandage  
Lena’s thumb smoothes the bandage over Webby’s cut cheek. “Do I look hardcore?” The small duck asks in a very badly done grizzled voice, puffing out her chest.

33\. Dance

Clumsy feet bump against one another. Their eyes refuse to meet and Webby falls over flipping an entire table into the air. Eighth grade dances always seem to go this way. 

34\. Fast Food  
“I love digesting food,” ketchup and mustard cover Webby’s bill as she chows down on a Quadruple Plucky Deluxe. Lena watches on in awe as her girlfriend devours the gigantic amount of food in front of her.

35\. Cold  
Webby goes on and on about an adventure to the Himalayan Mountains her and the boys had gone on, snow drifting slowly through the streets of Duckburg. “And then a yeti-” She stops as her eyes catch Lena shaking a little. 

“And then what, Princess?” Lena chuckles, rubbing her hands together. The two come to a stop staring at each other. “You there, Webby?” A small smile spreads across the older girl’s face as she waits for her girlfriend to answer. Webby jumps up and wraps her scarf around the taller girl as well binding the two together.

“Better?” The small girl asks.

“Better.”

36\. Wolves   
Eyes everywhere follow Lena as she goes through the hallways of Duckburg Middle School. Curious. Cautious. Judging. Ready to tear her apart at any moment.

39\. Sheep  
Slam. Lena’s shoulder slammed into a locker by a much taller boy. “So you're Webby’s “friend”?” He smirks, his face getting close to hers. Her fists ball up, her veins pulsing. “Are you?” He asks again, his hot, disgusting breath on her face. Her fists unclench, She knows this would cause trouble for… many people if she did.

Smack. The boy’s eyes open wide as he clatters to the ground. Lena blinks as she shes Webby towering over the fallen boy, her feathers ruffled and her eyes wide and red. “Don’t you ever touch my girlfriend again, you jackass!” 

40\. Family   
Webby and Lena’s feet clatter against the ground as the little duck drags her tall girlfriend down the halls of McDuck manner. “Where are we going?” Lena ask, trying to keep up.

“It’s movie night!” The two slam through the doorway to Lena’s new family sitting around a large television. Scrooge sat in a rocking chair while the boys are laid out across the couch. Ms.Beakly is scolding the boys about taking off their shoes and Donald is… somewhere?

41\. Table Top  
A middle evil axe stuck in the wooden table the group had chosen to play on. Webby took being a berserker very seriously.

42\. Embrace  
Lena adores her girlfriend’s hugs. Webby always seem to be holding the girl. The taller girl is touch starved and can't get enough of it.

43\. Drinks  
Webby sits down her cold glass of water. Lena grabs it after taking a large gulp. Webby’s face goes flush red and wonder if that counts as a kiss.

44\. Cookies   
Donald carries in a batch of cookies for his family. Everyone grabs some… except Lena. She stays back and watches as everyone else does. She looks off through the window as rain runs down the glass. “You not hungry?” Lena jumps a bit as Donald pushes the tray at her. 

“No I just…”

“Take some. It’s no worries.” Donald hands two to the girl as he sits the tray of cookies on a coffee table. Lena takes a bite of the pumpkin shaped cookie, a smile on her face.

45\. Dresses  
“Uh, Granny? Can you go with me and Lena pick out dresses? Neither of us is super dressy ya know?” The small girl looks up hopefully at her caretaker. Ms.Beakly sighs, nodding. Webby squees running outside to tell her girlfriend. A ghost of a smile crosses the older woman’s face as she watches her daughter happily babbling to Lena.

46\. Spirits  
Lena sits outside looking around the empty Duckburg streets. Cold and dark. She can feel the spirits all around. The leftover residue of her aunt’s magic leaving her connected to the world of shadows. She feels a hand on her shoulder. “Ready to come in?” Webby’s eyebrows furrow at her. 

Lena nods, the thoughts drifting away from her mind. “Yeah.”

47\. Rings  
The two exchange vows and put their rings on each other. They kiss and nothing is ever the same again.

48\. Space  
Lena and Webby look up in the sky and wonder what awaits them up there.

49\. Time  
The two are always together. All the Time

50\. Forever   
As the movie starts the girl’s hands intertwine. They squeeze hard and know they'll never be apart. Never again.


End file.
